moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sean Penn
Sean Penn ist ein US-Amerikanischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Drehbuchautor. Er gewann schon zwei Oscar und zählt zu einem der herausragendsten Schauspieler unserer Zeit, desweiteren gilt er als Charakterdarsteller. Karriere Sein Vater Leo Penn war auch schon in der Film Branche tätig, genau wie seine Mutter Eileen Ryan. So fand er seinen Weg zum schauspielern. Zunächst filmte er mit seinen Freunden, den Brüdern Charlie Sheen und Emilio Estevez, Rob Lowe und seinem verstorbenem Bruder Chris Penn Super 8 Filme. Bald hatte er dann Rollen im Theater. Sean war auch in vielen Fernsehserien wie Unsere Kleine Farm ''oder ''Barnaby Jones ''zu sehen. So hatte er 1982 seinen ersten Kinofilm, Ich glaub', ich steh’ im Wald. So bekam er größerer Rollen in Filmen wie Die Verdammten des Krieges oder Carlito’s Way, für welchen er eine Golden Globe Nominierung bekam. Er machte sich immer mehr einen Namen und war schließlich in Klassikern wie The Game oder Der schmale Grat zu sehen. Als Protest gegen die Film Industrie blieb er lange den Oscar Verleihungen fern, jedoch entschloss er sich 2004 als er führ Mystic River nominiert wurde dort hinzu gehen, auf Wunsch von Clint Eastwood. Penn gilt sowieso als Kritiker Hollywoods und Öffentlichkeitsscheu. Für Mystic River und Milk gewann er jeweils einen Oscar als Bester Hauptdarsteller.1985 heiratete er Madonna und war so noch mehr im Rampenlich, weswegen er oft Paparazzis angriff. 1989 trennten sich die beiden. Dannach heiratete er Robin Wright, mit welcher er zwei Kinder hat. Jedoch ließ er sich 2010 von ihr scheiden. Seinen Sohn bennante er nach Dennis Hopper und Jack Nicholson: Hopper Jack.'' Filmographie * 1974: Unsere kleine Farm (Fernsehserie) * 1979: Barnaby Jones (Fernsehserie) * 1981: Hellingers Gesetz (Fernsehfilm) * 1981: Randys Tod (Fernsehfilm) * 1981: Die Kadetten von Bunker Hill * 1982: Ich glaub’, ich steh’ im Wald * 1983: Summerspell * 1983: Bad Boys - Klein und gefährlich * 1984: Crackers - Durch die Mauer führt der Weg / Fünf Gauner machen Bruch * 1984: Die Zeit verrinnt, die Navy ruft * 1985: Der Falke und der Schneemann * 1986: Auf kurze Distanz * 1986: Shanghai Surprise * 1988: Cool Blue * 1988: Colors - Farben der Gewalt * 1988: Ein Richter für Berlin * 1989: Die Verdammten des Krieges * 1989: Wir sind keine Engel * 1990: Im Vorhof der Hölle * 1991: Indian Runner (Regisseur) * 1992: Cruise Control (Kurzfilm) * 1993: Carlito's Way * 1995: Crossing Guard - Es geschah auf offener Straße (Regisseur) * 1995: Dead Man Walking - Sein letzter Gang * 1997: Mißbrauchte Liebe * 1997: Alles aus Liebe * 1997: U-Turn - Kein Weg zurück * 1997: The Game * 1997: Ellen (Fernsehserie) * 1997: Hugo Pool / Pool Girl * 1998: Hurlyburly * 1998: Der schmale Grat * 1999: Being John Malkovich * 1999: Sweet and Lowdown * 2000: Die Villa * 2000: Bevor es Nacht wird * 2000: Das Gewicht des Wassers * 2000: The Beaver Trilogy (Dokumentarfilm) * 2001: Friends (Fernsehserie) * 2001: Das Versprechen (Regisseur) * 2001: Ich bin Sam * 2002: 11'09"01 - September 11 (Regisseur) * 2003: It’s All About Love * 2003: Pauly Shore is Dead * 2003: Mystic River * 2003: 21 Gramm * 2004: Viva la Bam (Fernsehserie) * 2004: Attentat auf Richard Nixon * 2004: Two and a Half Men (Fernsehserie) * 2005: Die Dolmetscherin * 2006: Das Spiel der Macht * 2007: Persepolis (Stimme) * 2007: Into the Wild (Regisseur) * 2008: Inside Hollywood * 2008: Milk * 2010: Fair Game - Nichts ist gefährlicher als die Wahrheit * 2011: The Tree of Life * 2011: Cheyenne - This Must Be the Place * 2013: Gangster Squad * 2013: Das erstaunliche Leben des Walter Mitty Kategorie:Regisseur/in Kategorie:US-Amerikaner/in Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Drehbuchautor/in Kategorie:Person